Godparents
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Being a shinobi meant living a harsher life than most, they all knew this…yet it never settled in until they experienced it.
1. Snippet 1: Gravity

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Snippet One**

 **Gravity**

Standing in the doorway, the gravity of the situation only hit him then…seeing the former Hyuuga heiress cradling the new-born in her arms and seeing at him with those wide, wide lavender eyes. She stared at him uncertainty, sniffling in sorrow and soothing the tiny babe by bouncing him lightly.

The father, his master Sarutobi Asuma had died in battle.

The mother, her mother-figure Yuri Kurenai had died in childbirth.

He, Nara Shikamaru and she, Hyuuga Hinata were this child's godparents – _they_ were now responsible for the baby. It was their duty to raise one of the Leaf's Kings.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **My fav pairing ever! Next to Kisame x Hinata of course. Also please view my other stories Hajimari and Faults.**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	2. Snippet 2: Grumble

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Two: Grumble**

She was watching him with her bloodline-limit, pretending her focus was on washing the dishes. He was grumbling…

His grumbling made her feel soul feel heavy, making it harder not to fall into the depression that really wished to sink its sharp claws into her fragile mind and take over much like her younger years. She knew he blamed her in a sense; it was in the way he spoke, he walked when she was around, how he acted when she in her presence and in way he subconsciously glared at her back. He thought everything…their deaths, this situation and the fact that a dirty-blond woman now hated his guts…he believed it was her fault.

She didn't blame him – she thought so too.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Please view my other stories Hajimari and Faults. Thx guys for following, reading and fav'ing. :D**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	3. Snippet 3: Gaara

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Three: Gaara**

He slowly brought the cup to his lips, faded jade watching the female of the house fidget around the kitchen and moved them back to look at the one who'd invited him over – the Nara was glaring at the Hyuuga's back and he wasn't aware he was doing it. It seems the young man blamed her for his predicament.

He heard a baby wail and Hinata rushed out the room – there was pain in her lovely eyes. He always did like her and it was a pity he couldn't act on it. Her husband was unfortunately to be someone else. _Perhaps, in another life._

"You blame her."

Shikamaru froze.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _ **Please check out my other stories Hajimari and Faults. Thank your for following, fav'ing and reading this snippet series. Thank You SO MUCH for the reviews! *dances* I couldn't stop smiling, thx a bunch.**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	4. Snippet 4: Grimace

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Four: Grimace**

He didn't give the Nara time to process what'd he'd said and continued. "You believe it's her fault that your sensei died, that the one you promised to look after had died and that Temari refuses to have anything to do with you."

Shikamaru grimaced.

"You're blaming her because she takes it. She believes in some way, that she's responsible. Both of you forget death is part of life...that things change - Temari wasn't for you and I'm not saying that because she my sister." The Sand leader stated, his eyes glittering in wisedom. The Nara tried to turn away in his guilt however the redhead looked at him in such a way that he just couldn't - making him face the reality of the situation.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **This whole story was prewritten/completed before I began to even post it. But as I post snippets, I been going through them and making some changes...so they're better than before. Thank YOU FORZ THE REVIEWS! *tries to shuffle* Also, please check out my other stories Hajimari and Faults.**_

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	5. Snippet 5: Gossip

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Five: Gossip**

"Hinata!" Quickly, Yamanaka Ino raced up to the Hyuuga and took to casually walking next to the other girl, cooing at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Ino-chan, is something wrong?"

"No, something doesn't have to be wrong for me to hang out with you." She denied with a nervously laugh and glanced at the other, slumping in defeat at the look she received. She made a mental note to spend more time with Hinata. "I heard gossip about how Shikamaru suddenly hates you and isn't treating you the way he usually does. Is it true?"

The young woman stopped and fully faced the Yamanaka – tears streaming.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Please check out my other stories Home, Hajimaru and Faults. Also, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWZ! :D Couldn't stop reading them for some reason. Thanks for reading, following and fav'ing this story.**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	6. Snippet 6: Gasp

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Six: Gasp**

She gasped.

Hyuuga Hinata, former heiress to the Hyuuga clan was crying; this strong, unbeatable woman was actually crying – she never cried! She didn't cry when her younger sister was deemed more fit to be heiress, she didn't cry when she was put on the same team as a Inuzuka or Abrume (to her it was huge) and she didn't cry when she almost died at the tender age of twelve for some stupid tracking bug. She didn't cry each time Naruto asked Sakura out in front of her nor did she cry when the idiot ignored her love confession which she almost died for.

She hadn't even cried when Neji had landed in the hospital, close to death.

She bottled up her feelings _– finally she cries._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Yay! Another snippet posted, so anyone wanna suggest a fanfic I should read? I'll keep an open mind. Also, please could you take a peek at my other stories. Thanks peps for following, fav'ing and reading this. THE REVIEWZ ARE VERY APPRECIATED!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	7. Snippet 7: Guardian

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Seven: Guardian**

"You're now responsible for her and the infant. As your sensai would've looked after his woman and the child, it's your turn to look of _them._ You're their guardian."

Gaara Of the Sand, the Demon and Leader of the Sunagakure had just lectured him… _but the man's right._

"You're right. You care an awful lot for a stranger though and you're normally so formal but when you say her name, you aren't. You also speak-"

"I'm in love with her. It happened when we were children while she was still heiress."

"Why didn't you ever tell her?"

"She'll marry someone else. Maybe in another life." He red-haired explained and sounded oddly wistfully. Shikamaru wondered why there was a sudden burn in his chest at the idea of Hinata marrying Naruto or ever being with Gaara.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Thanks for reading, fav'ing and following as well as THE FABULOUS REVIEWS! XD Anyone heard of Undertale, I didn't 'till recently then discovered Underfell (alternative universe kinda thing) and fell in love. Dunno why I'm telling-er, writing this but I couldn't resist the urge. *shurgs*_**

 ** _Nobody in I know understands...they thinks evil. *rolls eyes*_** ** _Oh, look at me! I'm evil! I'm evil 'cause I like anime and games! I also have a strange addiction to Fanfiction! SOoooo eeeevvvilll! Oooooohhh! Be afraid!_**

 ** _...pft! Silly...maybe...*grins mischievously*_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	8. Snippet 8: Guant

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Eight: Gaunt**

Leaning against the doorframe, he observed the former heiress put the child to bed. He'd been surprised when she walked through the front door of their shared apartment; he'd thought she'd sneak back through the window. Gaara had left a few hours ago and she'd only come home now after sunset.

He'd been angry, ready to yell at her for returning so late then he _saw_ her – he actually looked at her. Her oddly coloured hair was dull, her cheeks were wet and - gaunt. She'd be come gaunt; she was too skinny, her prefect posture was gone and her eyes…she was suffering – just like him.

And he was just making it worse.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **THanks GUYS FOR REVIEWS! THE READING! THE FOLLOWING! THE FAV'ING! Everyone knows Shika means deer and it's also part of Shikmaru's name.**_

 _ **Just as I was posting this, I saw something on my bed 'til I realized it was just my shadow. I was like a  deer caught in headlights! **__**Don't like my puns then say it to my face, I deer you! **_

**_Kidding, I'm too lazy to do anything about it. How do you guy's like my laid back humor? _**

_**Moon's Phantom38**_


	9. Snippet 9: Grieve

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Nine: Grieve**

One minute the young man stood at the door, now he suddenly had her in his strong arms. She realized slowly by the way his grip kept tightening and his attempt at keeping his gasps as silent as possible, that he had not grieved.

He'd bottled his pain and allowed it to fester within him.

Frowning at her blindness, she wrapped an arm around his torso and buried her fingers in his hair, loosening it from its tie and softly scratching at his scalp. She buried her head in his chest and mumbled. "Cry, Shikamaru, I'm here."

He burst and allowed himself to grieve.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you Naruto fans for reading, following and fav'ing this. REVIEWs - THANKS!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	10. Snippet 10: Guilt

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Ten: Guilt**

The remorse for his behaviour towards her had finally settled in (days after she'd helped him grieve), he still hadn't apologized and his guilt haunted his dreams – flashes of her skinny limbs and her pained eyes staring up at him. He didn't just feel guilty about his behaviour (conscious or not) but also for not caring for her as he should've; as Gaara said, he was now her and the kid's…Hinata and Mirai's guardian.

The Hyuuga clan had given the honour to _him._

Kurenai and Asami-sensai had given the privilege to _him._

Bringing the cigarette to his lips a last time, he took a drag and crushed it under his heel. He turned to face the young woman, making sure he'd kept the smoke from her face and gripped her shoulder. He sucked up his manly pride.

"I'm sorry for treating you badly, Hinata."

She smiled and hugged him, ignoring her distaste of how the smoke clung to him. "It's okay."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thanks Sumo for suggesting those fanfics and for keeping in mind where my preferred tastes are. Thank you everyone for the reviews, I lick them so much. They're delicious! XD We Naruto-fans have to transglutaminase (a meat glue) together - we're all peas in a pod. Don't let you're memories of this melt. So, THANK YOU for reading, following and flavoring this ShikaHina recipe.**

 **...I think I've been reading too much Undertale Fanfiction.**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_ **


	11. Snippet 11: Guard

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Eleven: Guard**

Legs crossed, he leaned against the bed's side and muttered. "Troublesome."

Hinata wasn't loud or violent as every other female in his life, she didn't hit him when he didn't do something she wanted then again she never asked him for anything. She didn't yell either, however she _did_ demand things from him…just in a very different way; one look or mutter of his name and he was there giving into her demands. She never had to ask, he was there even if she didn't know that he was there being the guardian he was supposed to.

When he actually did something, he gave it his all.

Such as now, guarding her from her nightmares.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _ **REVIEWS! REVIEWS! I LOVE 'EM SO THANKS. Also for reading, following and favoring. Only slight romance here...more is coming, very and because I've been hoping to finished posting this story (and others) before I don't have unlimited access to the internet, I've become frantic - I'll be posting more chapters than just one. Guys, please also keep in mind I've tried to make this story as realistic as I could sooo...**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	12. Snippet 12: Go

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Twelve: Go**

Yawning loudly, Shikamaru tiredly reached out and gripped at the feathery thing touching his face, he simply held on tighter when it tried to pull away. He yawned again and slowly opened his heavy eyelids to see his flustered, panicky roommate. _Cute._

He blinked at the sudden thought, shrugged and decided not to fight whatever he was feeling – it had been tiring to fight it the first time round. He didn't feel like doing it again.

"S-Shikamaru-kun!" She gasped and tried pulling away a second time, he ignored her and stretched around to see the window. _It's still dark._

He sighed at her struggles and pulled her to sit beside him, refusing to let go of her hand. Finally, she relaxed and leaned against him. "Go to sleep, Hinata."

She obeyed and he quickly followed her into the comforting world of dreams.

* * *

 ** _Merry Chirtmas to those who celebrate it!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	13. Snippet 13: Good-Byes

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Thirteen: Good-byes**

Toward the village gates walked a tiny unrelated family; the Nara heir, the former Hyuuga heiress and an infant of Sarutobi blood. The villagers thought them strange but couldn't deny how prefect they looked together and couldn't image them any other way. Their tale was well known throughout the village and all cheered for their happy-ending, especially the newly formed ShikaHina fan-clubs – they'd given up on KibaHina and ShikaIno.

He stopped and turned to face the two precious faces he looked after. This mission was going to bring the money he needed in order to provide for them.

"No good-byes, Shikamaru-kun. Remember."

"Hai, I remember. See you later." He said, kissing Mirai on her tiny forehead then Hinata lightly on her lips and walked through the gates as nothing unusual had happened. Leaving behind gawking villagers and a shocked Hyuuga.

* * *

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	14. Snippet 14: Grabby

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Fourteen: Grabby**

"Kiba, stop being so grabby." Hinata's former teammate and brother-figure grouched. "Hinata will not be pleased if she finds out…neither will Ino."

The man only snarled at his best friend, digging his claws into the lazy man's ankle and watched in glee when the harassed male glared up at him. His animalistic eyes lighting up in glee when Shikamaru's pack slid off his shoulders, his gear scattered around and off to the side, the shinobi guarding the gates rushed to help.

They managed to loosen the enraged man's grip, allowing him to drop to the ground and take his chance to escape. _Man…I wasn't expecting this after I returned from my mission. Only for you, Hinata._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you guys for reading, fav'ing and following this tale. Also, REVIEWS THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom**_


	15. Snippet 15: Greeting

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Fifteen: Greetings**

"I'm home."

Feeling happy he returned, she looked to the door and stopped in confusion. Nobody was there.

"Pa! Pa!" Mirari called excitedly, crawling toward the lounge's window as fast as she could. Pleasantly surprised she was speaking; he leapt off the window's edge and picked her up. Grinning as the infant snuggled into his neck, he cuddled her back and looked at Hinata.

Her sharp eyes quickly noticed his ruffled appearance.

"I missed her first words. What were they?"

"Pa. She kept asking for you." She answered and smiled bashfully, when he walked closer and drew her into a hug with his free arm. "Welcome home, Shikamaru."

* * *

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	16. Snippet 16: Glances

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day._**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Sixteen: Glances**

She glanced at him. It was seventh time since he got home; it wasn't those I-like-him glances either.

"What is it, Hinata?" He didn't open his eyes because he didn't want to see that displeased pout. Whenever she pouted, he couldn't help but be drawn towards her pink lips and had to fight the urge to plant a peck on her. She was only just getting used to his light touches and kisses on her cheek or forehead. It had started that night he sat at her bedside.

"Did you get ambushed on your way back?"

"Yes." It was the truth; he _did_ get ambushed on his way back and it would displease her, yes but it wouldn't displease her as much as finding out he was ambushed by _Kiba_ would.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thanks guys for following, reading this and fav'ing this. THE REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	17. Chapter 17: Gestures

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day ( I really want to complete posting this before I don't have access to the Internet anymore)_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Seventeen: Gestures**

It was Mirai's first birthday and he had allowed his daughter to have the small celebration at the compound – as small as one could get when every shinobi loved the little girl. That Yamanaka girl helped his daughter with setting up the whole thing and couldn't help a chuckle at the disgusted face of each elder that walked through the room. He couldn't understand why they were walking _into_ the room in the first place; they'd come in one door, investigate the child and leave out the other door.

The puzzled looks of his daughter and the Nara heir shoot him were rather amusing too. Though…the protective and caring gestures of the Nara towards his eldest – he didn't know what to feel about that. Or how the boy and his daughter's former teammate held a glaring contest over her head.

* * *

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	18. Snippet 18: Grandpa

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day ( I really want to complete posting this before I don't have access to the Internet anymore)_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Eighteen: Grandpa**

"Granpa!"The infant yelled, instantly forgetting about him and focusing on the Nara leader. He handed the child to the other man and she quickly calmed in her excitement. "Nara-san."

"Do you think we should tell them, Hyuuga-sama? I know it wasn't terminated when you allowed her to move out from under your watchful eyes when she was sixteen and in with her sensai otherwise you would've needed to tell her then. When ninjas are sixteen, they're declared adults."

"Does he know?"

"He might have an idea about it but he doesn't have proof. He might've become suspicious when you allowed her become him new protector and move in with him. Or when her cousin didn't approach him."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **THANK YOU for the reviews, following, fa'ving and reading this. If the snippet's title-the word isn't in the story then just look a little closer and you'll see it.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	19. Snippet 19: Gobsmacked

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day ( I really want to complete posting this before I don't have access to the Internet anymore)_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Nineteen: Gobsmacked**

They said nothing to each other after that but waited for their children to approach them to retrieve the child. Everyone had gone home, leaving gifts for the child and giving the 'couple' their thanks.

"Dad, what are you still doing here?" Shikamaru asked, taking the child into his arms and beside him Hinata blushed when the Nara leader greeted her by ruffling her hair.

"Wanted to spend time with some time with Mirai and your father-in-law." He stated casually with a shrug.

"Father-in-law!" The godparents exclaimed. Immediately, Shikamaru foolishly grinned - it all made sense now! It explained why there was no fuss about Hinata moving into an apartment with them so they could are for Mirai, why Neji glared at him from a distance yet never approached him or why the Hyuuga elder's had been studying them during the celebration.

He and Hinata were arranged to marry!

He turned to his _fiance -_ Hinata was absolutely gobsmacked.

* * *

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	20. Snippet 20: Glad

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day ( I really want to complete posting this before I don't have access to the Internet anymore)_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Twenty: Glad**

Hinata had fainted. He had been surprised that they _had_ been surprised she'd fainted.

"How you feeling, Hinata?" He asked gently, moving aside some hair from her face and locked gazes with her. His father and father-in-law had taken Mirai out for ice-cream, giving them some time alone. He could only imagine the bewildered faces of villagers as the two older men walked about. "Are you willing to give us a chance?"

He was smiling down at her, eyes alight with happiness.

"Y-Yes, I'm glad it was you. But when?"

"Your father was scared that since you weren't heiress anymore, the elders would marry you off to some noble in another land so he had us married. For some reason, my father agreed."

"They're allowed to do that."

"Since we were children, yes."

"I'm really glad." She whispered again, drawing him closer and kissing him. He eagerly kissed her back.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Hope that clears up any confusion. If there's still any confusion, could you be more specific? Please, thanks. Also, thank you everyone for reading, following and fav'ing this story. REVIEWS - you guys are seriously the best, thanks. Just thanks.**

 **I have a poll up - please vote.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	21. Snippet 21: Gibberish

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day ( I really want to complete posting this before I don't have access to the Internet anymore)_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Twenty-One; Gibberish**

"MaandPaareofficallygettingmarried!" The small girl yelled, bouncing into her auntie's flower shop and dancing excitedly on the spot. She completely missed the brunette man standing closely, staring at her with confused eyes and bending to study her closer. She was too focused on her Auntie Ino and her creepy boyfriend.

"No way!" Ino squealed, skipped around the counter and began dancing with the girl. However a large hand divvied them and the man was suddenly her face, asking. "What gibberish are you speaking about?"

"Ma and Pa are officially getting married!"

"What!"

"Now, Kiba just calm down." Ino tried, holding her hands out defensively.

* * *

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	22. Snippet 22: Growling

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day ( I really want to complete posting this before I don't have access to the Internet anymore)_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Twenty Two: Growling**

Growling, she tugged harshly at his brown locks and held on tight as he rushed in her mother's direction. She latched onto his neck with her teeth causing him to cry out and made him hold onto the flowers in his hands more protectively. "Let go, kid!"

"Never! I'm not going to let anyone come between Ma and Pa!"

He snarled, pushing open the hospital doors and marching straight up Hinata. The Hyuuga and the woman whom was talking to, Haruno Sakura watched him warily as he approached. "Are you getting married to Shikamaru, Hinata?"

"I'm already married to him."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Time skip from last chapter, if anybody didn't notice. THE REVIEWS - they're lovely as always, thanks. Also thank you for fav'ing, reading and following this tale. The reason Mirai wouldn't know who Kiba is is because well if you're in love with someone, would you really be want to be around to watch the one you love live and raise a kid with someone else?_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	23. Snippet 23: Gift

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day ( I really want to complete posting this before I don't have access to the Internet anymore)_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Twenty Three: Gift**

"Well, I'm not allow this to continue! You're mine, Hinata!" He roared throwing the flowers to the ground and gently but quickly plucking the girl from his body. He turned around, growling like an angry dog and stormed out the hospital; he nearly crushed an approaching Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke under his heel.

"Hey Hinata, Hey Saskura and Mirai." Naruto greeted them and ruffled the girl's hair, ignoring the painful lurch in his chest when Sakura greeted his best friend with a peck to the lips. However the flowers Mirai presented to him quickly distracted him from the pain and he happily accepted the gift.

* * *

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	24. Snippet 24: Germs

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day ( I really want to complete posting this before I don't have access to the Internet anymore)_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Twenty Four: Germs**

"No germs!" Mirai squealed and rushed down the street, toward her home. Behind her, an Uchiha and an Uzumaki playfully jogged after her. They easily ignored the strange looks they received from villagers.

Hinata had fled through the hospital's exit after her jealous friend and Sakura had quickly covered for her, understanding why the situation had to be dealt with immediately. They had unfortunately placed her in a similar position.

"No germs!" The girl shrieked again, running through the front door and nearly toppled over her godfather just as he opened it. The two grown men chasing her quickly stopped at the glare Shikamaru sent them and walked away casually, a whistled tone escaping the blond. _Idiots._

* * *

 _ **A/N**  
_

 **Thank you ShikaHina fans for reading, fav'ing and following this. 'EM REVIEWS - so, so sweet on my soul. Yea, there's hints of SasuSaku.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	25. Snippet 25: Generous

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day ( I really want to complete posting this before I don't have access to the Internet anymore)_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Twenty Five: Generous**

"Come on, Hinata. It's what husbands are for." He pleaded and frowned when she continued to remain tight-lipped. Although he had to admit, he found it cute that she'd chosen to hid under the covers of _his_ bed. (They were taking it slow)

"We're not officially married." She stated and yes, he admitted they'd been married without consent however they're adults now and _had_ fallen in love.

"We're still married and will be officially soon." He responded and chuckled when she peeked at him from under her covers. "Come on, what is it?"

"Kiba-kun isn't happy about us becoming official."

He patted her head and moved to cuddle her through the blanket. "I heard. I believed he thought if you fell in love with him, you'd divorce me and marry him instead."

"But I don't see him that way. I love _you_ and I wanted him to understand but I couldn't find him. Sakura had been so generous in covering for me."

He chuckled. "I love you too."

* * *

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	26. Snippet 26: Grateful

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Twenty Six: Grateful**

The blond laughed nervously, stretching his neck and the Uchiha simply looked at him blankly.

"I see how you came to babysitting Mirai."Shikamaru started, yawned loudly and lounged further back into the grass. "Thank you. You really helped Hinata yesterday, I'm grateful. I owe you one."

"Then why were you so mad?" Naruto questioned dumbly, frowning at both the other men and looked for an explanation.

"Idiot, it's wrong for two grown men to chase after a five-year old in the street. I'm surprised the villagers aren't calling you pedaopillas. This is something I expect from Naruto, but you Uchiha?" Shikamaru inquired and smirked when said man blushed with a scowl, turning his face away.

"Eh? Sasuke-teme! Why didn't you say something!?"

"Shut up, baka!"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks Shikamaru and Hinata fans for reading, following and fav'ing this. REVIEWS ARE AWESOME - really thanks.**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	27. Snippet 27: Greedy

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Twenty Seven: Greedy**

Ignoring the two best friend's arguing, he lounged back further and allowed his mind to drift…particularly to his finance.

 _She smiled beautifully and responded to Neji's concerned questions._

 _Gripping her hand tighter and frowning in displeasure at her cousin. He fought the urge to scowl knowing the Hyuuga would take it personally. He didn't want to let go of her hand and watch her walk off with him, he didn't want her to take her attention off him. He wanted her attention to himself and wished she'd give him more than she already did; he wanted more of her attention._

 _He was…he was falling in love._

 _It was making him greedy._

* * *

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	28. Snippet 28: Green

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Twenty Eight; Green**

His animalistic eyes zooned in on his prey; a green gleam shining in his eye. He made sure to be silent as crept closer, hiding himself among the bushes and sneered at the Nara. The man was napping lazily, rather comfortable in the grass beside a bickering Uchiha and Naruto. The genius being close friends with the blond and Uchiha was a new development.

"Come out, Inuzuka." The Uchiha demanded suddenly and they turned to watch him emerge from the bushes. He ignored them, focusing on Shikamaru; he knew was man was awake and was only pretending to sleep.

"I know you're not sleeping, Nara."

The lazily man sighed, slowly sitting up and gazing at him in irritation. _So, the green monster's finally had enough and forced the dog to rise._

* * *

 _ **A/N**  
_

 **I'm aware Kiba's eye aren't green, when i mentioned a green gleam in his eyes i meant jealously.** **Thank you readers for following, fav'ing and reading this. THanks - REVIEWS I LOVE THEM. :3**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	29. Snippet 29: Grating

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day_**

* * *

 **Godparent**

 **Snippet Twenty Nine; Grating**

"Your jealousy is grating on my nerves, Kiba. I love Hinata and she loves me, stop this." Shikamaru grumbled and slowly all three men rose to their feet, warily eyeing the Inuzuka. He knew that had he been alone, the feral man would've attacked him by now and he wouldn't have shown any mercy if he'd gotten a hit.

"Shikamaru?"

"Leave, both of you. We have to sort this out ourselves." He commanded and glared when they didn't move then huffed. They weren't going to leave, Naruto was going to stay and if he was going to stay the Uchiha would merely follow his lead. "Fine. Have it your way."

"You've been grating on my nerves for longer, swiping Hinata from me."

* * *

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	30. Snippet 30: Glowering

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day_**

* * *

 **Godparent**

 **Snippet Thirty; Glowering**

Glowering and very annoyed, Shikamaru spoke, "This isn't very mature. Hinata isn't something to be fought over, Kiba and she wasn't yours to begin with. She's my wife and has been for years, we're just making it official."

"Wow! Congrats, Shikamaru!" Naruto praised and clapped him on the back. All turned and glared at him. "Oh, right! Sorry."

"Hinata was supposed to be my wife! She's always patient with me, she keeps me calm and she knows how to handle my temper. We always had each other's back, she knows me and…and…and I love her!" Kiba yelled in anguish and lunged.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thanks you guys for following, reading and favoring this tale. REVIEWS - Thanks.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	31. Snippet 31: Goddess

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers**_

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Thirty One; Goddess**

Suddenly, he was on the ground and an angry Hinata stood over him; her oddly colored hair shone in the sun, she held her chin up proudly and her lavender eyes stared deep into the Inuzuka's soul. She stood tall in confidence and beauty – she was a goddess.

They watched as she bent, kneeling at the young man's side and cradled his head. Sadness painted over her features yet the anger still remained, lingering in her deep eyes. "Kiba-kun, I cannot be your wife. I'm in love Shikamaru and he loves me. He makes me happy."

No mere man could stand up to a goddess - he surrendered.

Reaching up, his clawed hands cupped her cheeks and stared up at her in sorrow. "As long as he makes you happy."

* * *

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	32. Snippet 32: Genuine

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ Spoilers

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Thirty Two; Genuine**

Gasping in delight, she wrapped him up in a hug. Happy her best friend and one of her important people had finally accepted her relationship, that he'd stop fighting. "Thank you! Thank you, Kiba-kun!"

He grinned – she knew although he wasn't happy about it, his grin was genuine.

"Alright, that's enough."Shikamaru declared, picking her up from the ground and cradled her to his chest – away from the Inuzuka. The tattooed man laughed sheepishly (he may have been enjoying the hug too much) and rose from the ground with the help of Naruto.

"I'm glad that's all cleared up. Let's all go get some ramen!" Naruto stated happy and those around merely sighed. Yes, of course…it's the perfect way to end a day.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **No, Hinata aint a goddess in this story - it was just how she appeared at that moment to Shikamaru or the other male ninja. *shrugs* Whatever, _floats_ ya _boat._ So, before my talkative-ness _blows_ you away THANKS for _sailing_ along on this _ship's wave_ with me _._ Heh, puns. I just couldn't resist _diving into the tide._**

 **THANK YOU reading, fav'ing and following! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS TOO.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	33. Snippet 33: Gush

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **Spoilers**

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series and I've been posting two snippets a day_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Thirty Three; Gush**

Nodding his head, he pretended to listen as Ino gushed over Hinata's wedding (it was tomorrow) and fought the urge to yawn. If he yawned, she'd punch him over the head or her creepy boyfriend, Sai would probably try doing something – the freak always did something whenever she was upset.

"Lilies please." A dry voice rasped and he turned to see the Kazekage. Quickly the blond stopped her gushing and rushed to help the important man. The red-head also noticed the curious look he was giving him. "They're for Hinata."

"You too, huh?" Kiba inquired.

Gaara gave him a wide-eyed expression and nodded in agreement. "Yes, me as well."

* * *

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	34. Snippet 34: Give

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Naruto belongs to**_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto._**

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **Spoilers**

 _ **Note: Snippet**_ ** _series_**

* * *

 **Godparents**

 **Snippet Thirty Four; Give**

The two godparents of Sarutobi Mirai stood at the altar.

Twenty-one years old, still young and in love they locked eyes.

Their hands held lovingly onto the others'.

"I, Nara Shikamaru vow to be the best guardian for you, Hinata and Mirai – my family. I'll protect you with my life, give up my life if I have to and I'll always treasure you. You were always my wife but now you're not just my wife, you're the love of my life. I'll be the best husband and father I possibly can. I love you."

"And I, Hyuuga Hinata…now Nara Hinata promise to never give up on you. No matter how lazy you are, I'll be the best wife and mother I can be. I love _you_."

Leaning into each other, they kissed – sealing their promises and giving their life to each other.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **~Owari~**

 **Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! (Thank you very much) For allowing me to entertain you/reading this, following and fav'ing this. REVIEWS - thank you for taking the time. THANKS.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


End file.
